


Forever and Always

by Hopelessromantic15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Scott, Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt!Derek, Jackson Never Left, M/M, Major Character Injury, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, Wedding?, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, beta!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessromantic15/pseuds/Hopelessromantic15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott better be playing a fucking prank on him right now! Stiles is rushing out of the house at the speed of light. He barely remembers to lock the door behind him before jumping in his jeep and driving to the hospital. As soon as he saw Scott's caller ID show up on his phone he felt a shiver roll down his spine. Something was wrong. Scott had been calling his name for quite some time before he answered back. </p><p>"Stiles it's Derek! You need to come to the hospital."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> *MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH*  
> This tearjerker is named and based off of an AMAZING song called Forever and Always by Parachute! I would recommend listening to the song after you read this fic and it'll all make so much sense! I recently listened to it after becoming total Sterek Trash and knew it would make a good fic! Hope you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comments and heck out some of my other Fics!

**_He's sitting at the table, the hours get later He was supposed to be here He's sure he would've called._ **

"Where are you, Derek" 

Stiles has been waiting for the past half hour for his fiance to come home. He smiles as he looks down at the simple, silver band on his finger.

_**He waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway No one's said they've seen him Why, is something wrong? He looks back to the window** _

He's full on pacing now. The dinner is left on the table getting cold. He's tried everyone on his contact list and even some of Derek's coworkers and no one has seen him since he left work. Stiles knows he's probably freaking out about nothing. He stands back at the window waiting for the obnoxious, sleek, black car he's been making fun of Derek for years to roll up the driveway like its done so many times before. Except it never comes. 

 _**Suddenly the phone rings A voice says something's happened That he should come right now His mind goes to December. He thinks of when he asked him. He bent down on his knee first    a**_ _**nd he said** _

_**I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together Forever and always** _

Scott better be playing a fucking prank on him right now! Stiles is rushing out of the house at the speed of light. He barely remembers to lock the door behind him before jumping in his jeep and driving to the hospital. As soon as he saw Scott's caller ID show up on his phone he felt a shiver roll down his spine. Something was wrong. Scott had been calling his name for quite some time before he answered back. 

"Stiles!"

"..wha....yea. What's g-going on Scott!"

He knew his voice was trembling and his hands were trembling so hard around the deathgrip he had on his phone.

"Stiles it's Derek! You need to come to the hospital."

"The hospital? Why? Is he okay? Is he healing?"

A million things were going on in his mind. What was going on. Was there some big bad everyone forgot to tell him about? Scott's voice brought him out of his inner turmoil. 

"It was Hunters. Some rogue ones. They don't go by the code. Argent caught them before they skipped town. Apparently they were mad about how he wasn't doing anything about all the weres roaming around. They attacked him after he left work. He was shot and the wolfsbane is spreading fast. It's some rare strand, Stiles. Deaton is doing everything he can. Just hurry! 

Stiles swore his heart stopped beating after "hunters."

  ** _H_** _ **e pulls up to the entrance He walks right to the front desk They lead him down a million halls, a maze that's never ending They talk about what happened but he can barely hear them**_

The pack's all there when he arrives. They all have different expressions on their faces. Scott is up on his feet first with his patent hurt puppy face. Since he's become Alpha, he's grown more fierce but under all that his still the dopey kid who had asthma all his life. Lydia looks stricken like she's barely holding on. Her eyes seem far away and Stiles doesn't even want to ask what that means. Jackson is sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulders. Too anyone else, he would look unfazed by all this but Stiles sees the slight red, puffiness of his eyes and how his usually impeccable hair looks as if someone's been running their hands through it numerous times. Erica and Boyd are holding onto each others hands so hard he's sure that if they were human their fingers would be broken. And Isaac. Derek won't tell anyone but they've all noticed his not-so-subtle favoritism towards the curly haired beta. Isaac looks worse than them all. He eyes are so red it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He shoulders are slumped like they were before he became a were. And that tops it all off for Stiles. A stray tear runs down his face but he quickly wipes it off and turns to the door a couple feet away.

_**He tries to keep a straight face as he walks into the room he sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life The house on the hillside, where they would stay**_

"Derek" He croaks.

"Stiles" His lover answers somewhat breathlessly. 

_**Stay there forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether rich or for poor or for better We'll still love each other, forever and always** _

  ** _Then he gets an idea and calls in the nurses_** ** _Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses he borrows some rings from the couple next door Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor he looks into his eyes,_**

They're all crammed into this tiny room and the heat from the weres is really starting to make the space uncomfortable but the emotions rolling through the room are so high that no one comments on it. Eustice and Muriel, the couple next door who have been married for 50 years let them borrow their rings. He has this stupid white sheet tied around his neck and dammit Lydia! He is not the bride! But no one pays him any mind as the Sheriff walks him down the aisle(I.e. through the door to the room). Everyone is laughing, and crying, and he can't believe this is actually real. The blinding smile Derek is giving him is making him choke on his words. 

**_and he says_ **

**_I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We'll still love each other, forever and always Forever and always, forever and always_ **

**_He finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow His voice is almost too low As he says, "I love you forever, forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always."_ **

Stiles stares down at his lover.

The room is silent. Matter of fact, the whole hospital has become quiet and if the weres strained their ears all of Beacon Hills has gone completely silent But no one is thinking about all this at the moment.

"....Derek...."

"....."

There is no answer except for the long, unbreakable shrill of the heart monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! I do not own Teen Wolf nor the song 'Forever and Always'. Please leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
